


Born Into the Pack

by phoenixquest



Series: Rowena the Dunmer [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a sort of silly little bit from my headcanon between my Dunmer Dragonborn, Rowena, and Farkas. She becomes a werewolf, and yet somehow fluff ensues.</p>
<p>So I write fluff. Fluff is my life. I can't help it.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Skyrim and all in-game content is property of Bethesda, not me. I'm just playing in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Into the Pack

“Lydia,” Farkas said, nodding at her. It was late in the evening; most normal people were in bed, but he had decided to go walk around behind Jorrvaskr instead.

“Hi, Farkas,” Lydia said pleasantly.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Rowena?”

Lydia shrugged. “I don’t know. She said something about meeting Skjor, then they went under the forge there,” she said, nodding to it. “I couldn’t go, so I’m just waiting on her.”

“What?” Farkas said, his voice angry. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah – is something wrong?”

“I can’t believe they’d make her do this so soon,” Farkas growled. “And behind all of our backs.”

“What is it? Is she in trouble?” Lydia asked, getting to her feet as though preparing for combat.

“No,” Farkas bit out. “Just…go back home. I’ll take care of this.”

“I’m sorry, but if my Thane is in trouble, it’s my duty-“

“I’ve got it!” Farkas yelled, his eyes flashing. “She’ll see you in the morning. Go. Now!”

“O…kay…” Lydia said, startled. She’d never seen Farkas lose his temper like that, but she knew Rowena would want her to trust him, so she did, heading back to the house. 

“Damn them,” Farkas spat, heading for the Underforge. Before he could get there, however, the door opened, and out stepped a werewolf. He could tell by the scent it was Rowena. She howled and started running around Jorrvaskr, toward the front. 

Toward people. 

He would bet anything Aela and Skjor hadn’t told her what to expect, and they didn’t seem to be coming after her, either. 

He knew he could just leave it; Rowena wouldn’t be in any trouble, no matter what she did. They were all given a pass when they first transformed because it was too hard to control then. But he remembered his own first time. He’d been scared of what was going on. He’d killed. And he still regretted it. So much so that he hated using his own werewolf form.

But for her…

He ran after Rowena, transforming in a second as he did. He saw a furry tail disappearing around the wall, and jumped over it after her. She was incredibly fast – he lost track of her almost immediately. 

Farkas was soon joined by Aela and Skjor, both having transformed as well. He snarled at them both, but they ignored him as they all ran after Rowena. He wondered if their consciences had finally caught up with them; had they really been content to let Rowena loose on the citizens of Whiterun?

They ran, following her scent. Farkas, being taller, was slightly faster than the other two. The beast blood inside him yearned to attack; he could smell blood, he could hear beating hearts, and he wanted them. He needed them. 

_No_ , he thought, forcing himself to focus. He couldn’t let the wolf take over. He had to find Rowena.

Farkas finally caught up with her, seeing she had a guard cornered, snarling in his face. The guard looked like he may have wet himself. Farkas approached Rowena, roaring at her, hoping to distract her. He startled her into turning from the guard, who promptly ran for it. _Good_ , Farkas thought. At least Rowena wouldn’t have to bear the burden of having murdered someone as a wolf. He snarled at her and took an offensive stance, hoping to make her submit to him, calm her down.

Of course, he forgot who he was dealing with. She attacked him. 

He fought back, but she was quite as strong and powerful as she was in her elven form; she was no milk-drinker. She got in a good bite on his shoulder while he tried to get her under control, and he howled in pain. 

Skjor and Aela finally caught up to them, subduing Rowena in her short pause after biting Farkas. She seemed slightly confused at what she’d done, standing and staring at him, dumbstruck. 

Together the three dragged her back to the Underforge; she passed out right before they took her in. Farkas transformed back, cursing. His shoulder was bleeding badly where Rowena had bit him.

“Damn you both,” he bit out, settling Rowena on the floor. The fur was melting off her and she was slowly returning to her elven form.

“ _You_ didn’t need to get involved, mutt,” Aela snapped, having turned back herself. “She would have done fine.”

“ _You_ shouldn’t have done this behind Kodlak’s back,” Farkas snapped back. “Or the rest of us. And I don’t agree with your view of _fine_ , Aela.”

“She wanted to hunt. She deserved to taste it.” Aela was completely unapologetic.

“Well, she got a taste of something. Be thankful it wasn’t a guard.”

“You’re glad she bit you, then?” Aela asked sardonically.

“Yeah, I am,” Farkas said grimly. “It kept her from biting anyone else and having to regret it.”

“Your brain is made of ice,” Aela said coldly.

“Stop it, both of you,” Skjor said firmly. “Farkas, you need to see Arcadia about that bite.”

“It’s fine,” Farkas growled, holding his other hand to the wound, applying pressure. It wasn’t a big deal – at least, not as big a deal as whether or not Rowena was okay.

“Idiot,” Aela muttered.

“Aela!” Skjor said in a commanding tone. “He is your Shield-Brother; behave yourself. I’m going to go on ahead to where we’ll meet; I trust the two of you will prepare her.”

“Fine,” Aela said shortly. Farkas nodded, his eyes remaining on Rowena. Skjor left.

“Where are you taking her, then?” Farkas asked.

“As soon as she comes to, we’re going to find another fragment of Wuuthrad. The Silver Hand are close.”

“Give her time to recover,” Farkas said angrily. “Do you even remember the exhaustion that comes with your first transformation?”

“She’ll be fine. Worry about yourself, numbskull.”

“Stop calling me that,” Farkas growled.

“Look, Farkas, you’re my Shield-Brother, but I know you hate the hunt. I know you hate the beast. I don’t want you ruining this one’s perception before she ever gets a chance to even try it. I’d like to have someone else to share this with.”

“You have Skjor. Leave her alone,” Farkas said. Aela noticed his protective tone and rolled her eyes.

“She’s the Dragonborn, pup. She doesn’t need you to protect her, and I’d wager she doesn’t want it, either.” This hurt Farkas far more than the bite wound. He’d been coming to care for Rowena more and more as of late, and thought he felt, somehow, that she was feeling the same way. _Was_ he actually as stupid as everyone told him all the time?

“You don’t know what she wants,” Farkas muttered. Maybe he didn’t, either…but he wasn’t about to let Aela dictate it for her, no matter her feelings for him.

Rowena groaned from the floor suddenly. “Look! She’s coming to,” Aela said excitedly. Farkas shook himself out of his thoughts, watching Rowena carefully as she opened her eyes, blinking several times in an attempt to focus.

“Are you awake?” Aela said, swooping down upon her. “I was starting to think you’d never come back. Yours was not an easy transformation. But you’re still alive, so congratulations.” Farkas let out a very wolfish growl at this. Was that all that mattered? “We have a celebration planned for you – we’ve found more of the Silver Hand. We’re going to slaughter them. All of them. Let’s go.” She actually got up as though to leave.

“Hold on, Aela,” Rowena said crossly, sitting up. Her head swam slightly. “I’ve got a few questions first.”

“Are you alright?” Farkas asked quietly, kneeling next to her, his face full of concern.

“She’s alive, isn’t she?” Aela said impatiently. “Ask your questions and let’s move!”

“Farkas!” Rowena gasped, noticing his wound and ignoring Aela. “What…oh, gods,” she groaned. “I did that.”

“It’s fine,” Farkas said reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No…I’m so sorry,” she said, distracted as she cast her mind around, trying to remember her healing spell. “Here,” she said finally, casting the healing spell on him. The bleeding stopped and the wound closed.

“Thanks,” Farkas said in surprise. He flexed his arm; it felt good as new.

“There, he’s fixed. Now come on!” Aela said. Farkas shot her a dirty look, wiping the blood from his hand on his pants.

“I appreciate your concern, Aela,” Farkas said sarcastically, “but if you’re so anxious, you should just go after Skjor. I can deal with Rowena.”

“I’ll be escorting her, like I told Skjor,” Aela said evenly. “Now ask your questions.” Rowena tried to get to her feet, struggling slightly; the transformation had left her feeling very disoriented. Farkas helped her up.

“Thank you,” she said quietly to Farkas, squeezing his hand before letting it go. “Now, tell me what just happened,” Rowena demanded, turning to Aela.

“You were born into the pack, sister,” Aela said, a slightly feral grin spreading across her face. “I almost envy you. The first time is always the most…intense. You almost gave us more trouble than Farkas did at his first turning.” Rowena glanced at Farkas, seeing his eyes narrowed in anger at Aela. He didn’t say anything, choosing to keep his mouth shut.

“What does this mean, then?” Rowena asked. “Being a werewolf.”

“Nothing, until you choose to use it. Then, well…you got a taste. Stronger. Faster. It doesn’t last long, though. The blood of your foes can sustain you… _if_ you’re willing to feed.” Another glance at Farkas; is that what she’d been trying to do?

“You can’t feed on another werewolf,” Farkas assured her. “Don’t worry.”

“Is that it? Are you finished?”

“Yes,” Rowena sighed. “I suppose I am. Let’s go meet Skjor.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Farkas asked quietly, even as Aela practically ran out the door.

“Are you?” Rowena asked, worry in her eyes. Farkas nodded. “Did I hurt anyone else? Oh…the guard…” she said, as the memory came back to her. “Farkas…what happened?”

“It’s okay,” Farkas assured her. “The guard is fine. You scared him, but that’s about it.”

“It was you,” Rowena said softly. “You stopped me.”

“I did,” Farkas said.

“Why?”

“I didn’t want you…to kill. Not when you didn’t know what you were doing.”

“But how did you know?” she asked, her gaze intense. “How did you know what had happened? How did you know I would try to kill anyone?”

“Lydia told me,” Farkas admitted. “While she was waiting for you.”

“And that I’d kill?”

“Because I did,” Farkas said, his voice rough. Rowena didn’t know what to say to that. He looked so upset about it; she wanted to hug him, even though she knew it wasn’t exactly appropriate.

“Will you hurry up?” Aela called, sticking her head in the door again. “Let’s move already!”

“I’m coming,” Rowena said shortly. She sighed as Aela withdrew. “Farkas…are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Farkas said. “Are you?”

“As long as you are…so am I,” Rowena said, blushing slightly at the words. Farkas grinned; maybe he wasn’t stupid after all.

“You don’t have to go on this vengeance quest for them, you know,” Farkas said.

“I think I do,” Rowena said quietly. “Look, I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. I feel like this will lead us closer to Kodlak’s cure…somehow.”

“I hope you’re right,” Farkas sighed.

“Thanks,” Rowena said quietly, straightening her armor and readying her sword, getting ready to go. “Thanks for being there.”

“Anytime you need me,” Farkas said, and his smile told her he really meant it. “Go kick some Silver Hand hide for us.”

“I will,” Rowena grinned, heading out after Aela.


End file.
